


Pulled to You

by lessthanpure



Series: Not what he had in mind [2]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpure/pseuds/lessthanpure
Summary: Bishop finds himself drawn to Josh.
Relationships: James Bishop/Josh Levison
Series: Not what he had in mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446541
Kudos: 3





	Pulled to You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its been a while guys this is beta read so hopefully he caught mistakes

Bishop follows Josh until he’s alone at work with Aidan off, and he approaches him. 

“Lieutenant,” Josh nods. “I never caught your name.”

“Jimmy,” Bishop replies with a tight smile. He hates being called Jimmy. But Aidan knows that, so it’ll throw him off. 

“Jimmy.” Josh folds his arms. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to check up on you,” Bishop says. “And ask some follow up questions.” Josh’s shoulders sag. 

“Yeah,” he says, sitting with him in the cafeteria. 

“How did you know the victim?”

Josh closes his eyes at that word. “Michael and I went on a date.”

“One date?”

“Well, one real date and,” he pauses. “Before that we re met in a bar, and he walked me home and we fooled around,” he explains, picking at the table. 

“Re met? Where did you meet?”

“My roommate set up a neighborhood watch. Michael spoke there.”

Bishop nods, pen scratching against the notepad. “Did you know him well?”

“No.”

Bishop closes the notepad. “That’s all. Thank you, Mr,” he pauses. 

“Levison. Josh,” he extends his hand. Bishop shakes it. 

“Josh.”

Bishop finds himself thinking of the little doggy later. _I can keep track of Aiden_ , he realizes. _And have fun with the puppy at the same time._ He nods, making a mental note. 

After work one day, when he knows that Aiden is off, he goes to the hospital, hoping to find Josh. He asks around, and a uniform really does work wonders. He finds him soon enough. 

“Lieutenant,” the werewolf says once he catches sight of him. 

“Josh,” Bishop nods. “Listen, I was wondering something,” he says.

“Do you need to talk to me again? Because I told you everything.”

“No, no nothing like that.” Bishop pauses, thinking. “You know what this is too forward, I shouldn’t bother you with this,” he fakes turning around. 

“Lieutenant,” Josh says. Bishop turns back around. “Why did you come here?”

Bishop leads him into an empty room and Josh follows. “I was just wondering if you’d maybe like to learn more about Michael,” he says. “I could use someone outside the force to talk to about him,” he says.

“Of course,” Josh nods.


End file.
